A filament winding apparatus is known which has a hoop winding device and a helical winding device and performs hoop winding and helical winding on a liner repeatedly by turns so as to wind a fiber bundle around the liner, thereby forming a reinforcement layer (for example, the Patent Literature 1).
The hoop winding device has a wrapping table rotated around the axis of the liner. A bobbin is rotatably attached to the wrapping table. By fixing the end of the fiber bundle to the liner and rotating the wrapping table around the axis of the liner, the fiber bundle is wound onto the outer peripheral surface of the liner. The bobbin is rotated by pulling out the fiber bundle toward the liner.